


Boys

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, De-Aged, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "Quit it, Rodney, that tickles!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenprophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenprophet/gifts).



> Created for the 2011 SGA Art Valentine exchange for gardenprophet who said: "I'm a _huge_ McShep fan, so would love something to do with either of the boys. I also love Teyla, and I think her and Kanaan are totally underrepresented." A digital artwork. For some reason I forgot to post this to AO3 until now, but hey, there's a new collection so I'm catching up.

 

 


End file.
